


White Swan Pas De Deux, Black Swan Pas De Deux

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Лебединое озеро - Чайковский | Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Drama, Experimental Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Kissing, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Seduction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Prince Siegfried dances with a swan maiden.
Relationships: Odette/Prints Siegfried | Prince Siegfried (Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake), Odile/Prints Siegfried | Prince Siegfried (Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake)
Kudos: 5





	White Swan Pas De Deux, Black Swan Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Swan Lake_ , all characters, places, and related terms are not mine; they belong to whoever owns the rights to it.

_In the pale moonlight Odette appears like a ghost in her white shredded dress._

In the harsh candlelight Odile's flushed, her black gown shimmering.

_Initially the maiden had backed away when the prince held out his hand, causing his stomach to drop._

Stepping forward without hesitation the maiden had placed her hand in the prince's, and his heart started to race.

_Now they dance to the gentle wind and murmuring crickets, slowly circling the lake, a hint of wonderment in the air._

And they dance to the thundering orchestra, whirling dizzyingly about the ballroom, all sense of propriety forgotten.

_Siegfried holds her gently, keeping a respectful distance; he fears she'll fly away if he grasps her too hard, too close._

Siegfried holds her firmly…aware only an inch separates them; he gasps when she suddenly pushes herself flush against him.

_He has trouble catching Odette's shy gaze, to look into her warm, sad blue eyes._

Odile's eyes flash brightly, and he cannot look away from their hypnotic depths.

_Finally daring to hope, to dream, the swan queen whispers she does love the prince and he kisses her._

Sensing her triumph's near, the black swan asks the prince if he loves her before she draws him into a kiss.

_A kiss: a brief caress of lips against lips, innocent and feather-light._

A kiss: a prolonged meeting of hot lips and cold passion.

_...He's soaring, free._

...He's drowning, spellbound.

_(The other swan maidens discreetly look away and an owl loudly hoots.)_

(The guests watch their prince in astonishment while the mysterious nobleman chuckles darkly.)

_And in this moment Siegfried's happy ending is within reach…_

And in this moment Siegfried's happy ending is slipping away…

**"I swear, should I live to be a hundred, I shall love you and no other!"**

THE END


End file.
